


Beginnings

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Series: The Arrangement [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Memories, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Bilbo, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Love, Smut, So much kissing, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Bilbo is freaking out about the state Dis had first met him in, and he hopes he can make a better impression. Dwalin and Thorin help calm his nerves before they meet with her by way of seduction.Later, Dwalin and Thorin tell of their past, revealing the depths of their connection and the events that brought them together.Lots of smut as usual, and once they meet with Dis there is a bit of humor. I love me some Dis. She is one of my favorite characters to play with at present.Let me know if I missed any tags!Another fic that works best when read with the series, or at least after reading part 7.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop adding to this series. I swear, it may never end!  
> Please enjoy!

“Your sister, YOUR SISTER, Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed again as he paced their bedroom, wringing his hands. “What a first impression I've made!”

“I was impressed,” Dwalin quipped.  
Thorin sighed, elbowing the larger dwarf when he chuckled. 

“It's not that big of a deal, Bilbo,” Thorin tried, “Dis will love you. It's not like she's never seen stumbling hungover dwarves before.”

“Besides, she won't have any choice anyhow. Thorin wants ya, and she'll just have to accept it whether she wants to or not!” 

Thorin smacked the back of Dwalin's head and Bilbo groaned and threw himself into the chair. “Well that's just great,” Bilbo's declared, “My sister in law will either like me or not, and if not, well she doesn't have a choice. Lovely.”

There was silence for a moment while the dwarves allowed Bilbo to settle. They knew him well enough to know he needed quiet so he could process for a few minutes before he would calm down. He sat with his elbow on the armrest, his forehead resting on his fingers and his eyes closed. After he had pondered for some time, he tapped his fingers lightly and turned to face his dwarves. 

“When do we see her again?” Bilbo demanded.  
“Tonight. We will have a small dinner with just us, her, and the boys,” Thorin answered.  
“Alright.” Bilbo fidgeted a bit. “Alright, how long until dinner?”  
“It's just after midday, and we won't meet with her until sundown,” Thorin responded. 

Bilbo jumped up and strode toward the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Soon there was the sound of the tub filling, and Dwalin and Thorin shared amused glances.

“High strung, that one. Do you think he'll notice if we sneak out?” Dwalin teased.

Thorin chuckled. “He'll settle once he and Dis get to know each other. Besides, we need someone to keep us in line.”

Dwalin nodded. “Aye that's true. We need our hobbit.”

“Are you two coming?” Bilbo shouted from the bathroom. “I know you're not nearly clean enough for dinner!”

“Shall we calm him ourselves?” Dwalin muttered.

Thorin nodded with a mischievous grin. “Best not keep him waiting.” 

The two rose and headed for the bathroom. They closed the door behind them, and stood before the tub.

“Well don't just stand there, you both need scrubbing!” Bilbo demanded.

Dwalin smirked and moved slowly to stand behind the king. He pulled Thorin into him and moved his hair so he could kiss at his neck while his hands found the hem of Thorin's tunic. Bilbo froze and watched with rapt attention as Dwalin pulled Thorin's shirt off, and Thorin laid his head back against Dwalin's shoulder so they could share a sloppy kiss. 

Dwalin set his hands against Thorin's chest and slowly drug them down until they hit the waist of his trousers, and he released Thorin's mouth as he began pulling at his laces. The trousers hit the floor and Thorin threw his head back with a groan as Dwalin grabbed his hardened cock and squeezed. He spun around and grabbed Dwalin's tunic and pulled him close, his open lips meeting Dwalin's tongue eagerly. 

Dwalin pulled his tunic off, mouth only leaving Thorin's for the second it took to lift it over his head, then he was pushing the king into the wall. He grabbed the back of Thorin's knees and pulled them up around his waist and rolled his hips, grinding them together. Thorin began scrambling at Dwalin's laces, eager to get rid of the barrier between them, and suddenly there was a whimper from behind them. Both dwarves turned to the hobbit in the bathwater.

“Get in here. Now,” Bilbo's voice was thick with arousal, and he had clearly been stroking himself as he watched. 

Dwalin and Thorin grinned in triumph, and Dwalin let Thorin's legs down and finished removing his trousers. They moved over to the tub and got in on opposite ends. 

Bilbo glanced back and forth between the two of them, relishing the anticipation. Thorin moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Bilbo and pulling him backwards into his lap. Bilbo watched as Dwalin closed in, a grin quirking his lips as Thorin leaned back against the end of the tub and pulled Bilbo with him. Thorin nipped at Bilbo's neck and the tips of his ears as Dwalin hovered over them, then slowly pressed himself down and took Bilbo in one of his toe-curling kisses. 

Rough hands ran up Bilbo's thighs and over his shaft and he didn't know or care who they belonged to, just so long as they didn't stop. He gasped and jerked his hips as Thorin began to work him, stroking him closer and closer to his climax. 

Dwalin's body was a constant hot pressure against him, and he pulled away from the dwarf's kiss as his breaths grew more ragged. He turned and watched as Dwalin's mouth found Thorin's over Bilbo's shoulder, and watching was just as fun as participating. His eyes began to roll back and his back arched when suddenly, Thorin's hand stilled and Bilbo nearly whined as his climax backed down and was denied. His disappointment was short lived, as Dwalin's hand slid up the inside of Bilbo's thigh and back between his cheeks. Bilbo lifted his legs and wrapped them around the dwarf's waist as Dwalin rubbed the pad of his finger around the ring of muscle at Bilbo's opening. 

Thorin handed Dwalin a vial of oil from the shelf and Dwalin slicked his finger and brought it back down between Bilbo's legs. The water washed only a little of the oil off, but enough remained to allow Dwalin's finger to slide into Bilbo's body. Dwalin worked it around a bit, before he armed himself with more oil and reached back down into the water. 

Bilbo lifted up just a bit as he felt Dwalin press the head of Thorin's cock at Bilbo's entrance. Thorin's hands grabbed Bilbo's hips and he moved him more upright so he would line up properly. Bilbo's eyes met Dwalin's and his jaw dropped as he impaled himself on Thorin's cock. Dwalin slid his hands up and over Bilbo's back and nibbled at his lip before he slid his tongue into Bilbo's mouth, and the hobbit's hands scrabbled for purchase at Dwalin's back as Thorin began thrusting slowly up into him. 

Dwalin pulled back and Bilbo cried out when the dwarf's hand wrapped around both their shafts and began to stroke, Thorin's pace picking up until Bilbo's eyes pinched shut and he clenched around Thorin as he came, sending the king over the edge, with Dwalin not far behind them. 

The room was full of the sounds of panting breaths and settling water as Thorin pulled Bilbo back against his chest, and Dwalin settled at the other side of the tub.

Bilbo's voice broke the silence. He let out a satisfied sigh before glancing at each his loves. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

Dwalin and Thorin chuckled, glad to have been able to help.  
“Now,” Bilbo continued, staggering from Thorin's lap, “I think we have time for a nap before we have to be anywhere.” He grabbed a cloth and scrubbed himself, Thorin and Dwalin following suit, and the three of them headed back to the bedroom.

* * * * *

Bilbo stretched as sleep let up its claim over him. He smiled as he felt his dwarves pressed in close to his sides. He turned onto his side and nuzzled into Dwalin's chest, sighing contentedly as Thorin's arm tightened around him. 

“Mmm... we're late,” Thorin's easy tone was a counterpoint to the sudden panic that was quickly overcoming the hobbit.  
“Dis!” Bilbo jumped up, frantically pulling on clothes as Thorin attempted to wake Dwalin.  
“Bilbo, calm down amralime,” Thorin tried to soothe the hobbit as Dwalin finally rolled up to sitting.  
“Calm down?! We're late! A Baggins is never late, Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed as he pulled on his jacket. “Why aren't you up?! Get dressed, quickly you two!”

“A Durin comes when he pleases. Honestly Bilbo, it's only Dis,” Dwalin said as he threw his legs over the bedside and rubbed at his eyes. “Not likely she and the boys are going to mind waiting on us.”

“Only Dis?” Bilbo sounded pained, and his dwarves found themselves feeling guilty for teasing him. 

“Yes, Bilbo, she is my sister. She's not Mahal himself, she is family. It will be fine,” Thorin assured him as he gathered the hobbit into his arms and squeezed him lightly. “Dis saves her wrath for serious situations. Being late to dinner is not one of them.”

Bilbo sighed and let some of the tension leave his shoulders. “Alright. I'll breathe.”

* * * * *

“You're late,” Dis's tone and raised eyebrow nearly sent Bilbo running back out the door they had just entered. 

“Yes, dear sister, and we thank you for waiting on us,” Thorin said as he approached his sibling with outstretched arms. He pulled her in for a hug, and she smiled as they embraced. “Not like you've never been late before,” Thorin muttered under his breath.

Dis pulled away and smacked him lightly in the chest, before turning to Dwalin with a fond smile. 

“Dis,” Dwalin's deep timbre rumbled affectionately as he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

“I trust you have been taking good care of my brother?” Dis asked as she pulled away.

“Oh, he's been taking care of him alright,” Kili's voice carried from his seat at the table, and Thorin threw him a warning look in response as he and Fili fell into fits of laughter. 

Dis chuckled. “I'm sure you have Dwalin. And it's about time,” she said before turning to Bilbo, who was standing awkwardly behind the other two. “And this must be Bilbo.”

Bilbo swallowed, unsure of how he was supposed to greet the dwarrowdam. He was saved however, by Dwalin and Thorin, who moved to stand at either side of him.

“Yes. This is our hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Bilbo, I present to you my sister the Lady Dis, the most beautiful, strong, and stubborn daughter of Durin ever known to dwarrow kind,” Thorin said, eliciting a scoff from his sister.

“I am honored, Lady Dis,” Bilbo said softly. 

Dis beamed. “As am I, Master Baggins.” She reached a hand out, and Bilbo gladly took it, before he was pulled into the strong embrace of the dwarrowdam. He was thrilled to feel so openly accepted, and he smiled happily as Dis pulled away, taking his hands in hers and looking him over. 

“Come Bilbo, let's eat,” Dis hooked Bilbo's hand into the crook of her arm and led him to the table. 

Thorin and Dwalin exchanged amused glances before joining the others.

“I think it's still warm,” Dis said as she pulled up a seat for Bilbo to take. She settled in the chair next to him and began filling his plate. “So Bilbo, tell me of your family.”

* * * * *

Dinner had gone smoothly, Dis and Bilbo filling the silence with chatter as Thorin and Dwalin ate in amused silence. Fili and Kili had joined the discussion, telling their mother of their adventure and perhaps elaborating a few of the tales. 

It was nearly midnight when Dis ushered her sons to bed, and she welcomed Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo to join her by the fire for a smoke. She lit her pipe and passed her bag of pipe weed to Bilbo, who grinned excitedly when he opened it.  
“Longbottom leaf?” he questioned.

Dis gave him a sidelong glance the corner of her mouth curled into a grin. “Picked some up on my way through the Shire. When I heard the burglar hired for the quest would be staying in Erebor, I figured I would be a good hostess and bring plenty of pipe weed from the Shire. From what I hear, hobbits do not enjoy dwarvish pipe weed so much.”

Bilbo chuckled. “You get used to it. Dwarvish weed is like dwarves themselves. A bit rough and abrasive at first, but you learn to savor the richness, the robust flavor and wholesomeness.”

Dis's smile grew. “Well, I must admit, when I first heard you were staying, I couldn't for the life of me figure why. Then when I saw you three this morning, well..... I supposed that cleared up a few questions for me.”

Bilbo blushed as he remembered the state he had been in that morning, and he lowered his gaze a little.

Dis looked over at her brother, a quizzical look on her face. “Care to tell me how this happened, Thorin?”

Thorin cleared his throat before he raised his gaze to meet hers. “Do you disapprove?”

“Not in the least.” She looked at Bilbo again. “It is clear to me that you are quite intelligent and my boys speak very highly of you. That in and of itself tells me enough. And I can't help but feel drawn to you.”  
She and Bilbo shared a warm look before she turned back to her brother.  
“I already knew you and Dwalin had been close in the past, the two of you being together is no surprise to me. But what of Bilbo? I want to know how the three of you came to be.”

Thorin grinned. “In that case, let me tell you a story. A story of a brave and giving hobbit,”  
“And a great brooding doofus,” Dwalin added with a grin.  
“And a clueless, loyal protector,” Bilbo threw out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past memories are in italics, or, the ones I could get to format correctly are. I know it's not the absolute smoothest way of going about this, but I didn't like the idea of missing out on the detail if the stories were told in Dwalin or Thorin's own words. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo had given Dis the condensed version of the tale of how Thorin and Bilbo had come to be, and a quite edited version of how Dwalin had come to join them. There were many laughs, a few eye rolls and groans of embarrassment, and by the time they had finished, the fire had died down to embers. It was very late when the three made their way back to their rooms, and Thorin was more than ready for bed. 

“I told you there was nothing to be worried about,” Thorin teased as he wrapped an arm around Bilbo's shoulders. 

Bilbo responded with a scoff and a shake of his head. “For all I knew, she could've been a rude brooding oaf like her brother.”

Thorin chuckled.

“You know,” Dwalin began, “I don't know how the two of you weren't aware of each other's intentions throughout so much of our journey. Blind, the both of you,” he said as he opened the door to their chambers, letting Thorin and Bilbo in before he closed it softly behind them.

Thorin gave Dwalin a cock-sure grin. “As opposed to you? You honestly had no idea how I felt for you for all those years?”

Dwalin shrugged. “I was a bit preoccupied.”  
“Right,” Thorin chuckled as he ran a finger over the scar across Dwalin's nose. 

Bilbo frowned curiously. “How exactly did you get that scar, Dwalin?”

Dwalin shook his head, his ears going red as he pointedly avoided looking at either of them. “It was nothing.”

“Dwalin, are you blushing?” Thorin scoffed. Never had he seen his friend blush. The old warrior was not exactly easily flustered.

“Are ya sure ya want to know?” Dwalin asked, giving Bilbo a sidelong look.

“Yes! Yes absolutely. Hang on one moment, I'm going to get some cheese biscuits and make some tea and you can tell us all about it!” Bilbo padded off to gather snacks and Dwalin groaned at the realization he was going to have to come clean, and not leave out any detail. Because Thorin would know. 

It was with the utmost apprehension that Dwalin sat in the chair before the hearth, an eager hobbit and dwarf king sat on the floor before him, anxious for his tale. They posed quite a picture, Bilbo and Thorin, sitting on the rug like a couple of children ready for a bedtime story. But Dwalin was too nervous to find amusement in it, and it was with great difficulty he made himself take a sip of tea, clear his throat, and begin his tale.

“I'm really not... the best at... story telling,” Dwalin began, “but I will try.” He took a deep breath, blowing it out between pursed lips. “We were on the road.......”

_It had been months. The dwarves of Erebor had been traveling for months without an end in sight. They'd found refuge in the towns of men, but their welcome had worn out in a matter of weeks. Not that they were ungrateful, the displaced dwarves appreciated what shelter and coin they could get from the poor villages. They were on the road between two such villages, and Dwalin was feeling uneasy. The road had led them into a forest, and the trees were quickly closing in. He moved in closer to Thorin, worried for the prince as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, warning him of oncoming danger._

_Before the alarm could be sounded, the orcs were upon them. There was chaos and confusion as the dwarves were caught by surprise by the rogue pack of orc riders. Dwalin and Thorin turned back to back, as they always had when in battle, and they took on their attackers with practiced efficiency._

_Dwalin had always enjoyed battle, his heart beat pounding and muscles burning beneath his skin. He roared in victory when his ax sunk into the skull of the last orc before him. He yanked his blade from the orc's corpse and spun to face his prince with a satisfied grin on his face._

_“Thorin!” Dwalin yelled. The dark haired dwarf was engaged with an orc, this one riding a black warg. The guards eyes went wide as he saw another orc jump from around a tree at Thorin's back. It immediately set it's sights on Thorin, taking advantage of the distracted prince._

_Dwalin's heart nearly stopped. It was as though time had come to a dull trickle, and everything moved in slow motion. He could see nothing but the orc heading straight for Thorin, his blade raised and ready to kill. He could envision it. Could imagine the rusted blade meeting its mark and slicing through Thorin's skin. Already he could nearly smell the blood of his beloved prince pouring onto the ground._

_Dwalin wouldn't have it. He may die in his attempt, but he had to do anything he could to keep it from happening. To ensure that Thorin would live. He threw himself before the orc, slamming into an unexpected Thorin and shoving him out of the way. The blade missed it's mark, instead slicing down Dwalin's face, taking with it a chunk of his eyebrow and slicing across his nose. ___

__“I thought your own opponent had managed to take you by surprise. Why didn't you tell me you had thrown yourself in harms way for my sake?” Thorin demanded._ _

__Dwalin could not do more than shrug._ _

__“Why did you take such a risk? You could have died!”_ _

__“YOU could have died!” Dwalin exclaimed. “That blow was meant to kill, and I couldn't have let it take you. I swore to protect you with my life, and I do not take such oaths lightly. And... and I couldn't lose you.”__

____Thorin shook his head, scrubbing at his face with a calloused hand. “How long?”_ _ _ _

____“How long what?”_ _ _ _

____“How long had you carried such deep feelings without saying anything?”_ _ _ _

____Dwalin's face screwed up in a grimace.  
“Always.”_ _ _ _

____Bilbo watched the exchange with growing curiosity. He glanced between the anxious guard and the astounded king before he cleared his throat pointedly, effectively bringing both dwarves attention to him. “Dwalin, do you mind telling us about when you realized you had fallen in love with Thorin? I would love to hear the tale.”_ _ _ _

____“As would I,” Thorin added, giving Dwalin a pointed look._ _ _ _

____Dwalin gave an exasperated sigh.  
“It happened when we were barely of age. We had been sparring together for more years than I can remember. I had always admired him,” Dwalin answered honestly, glancing at his king. “But he started all the physical aspects. I never would have approached him or even dreamed of trying. Then he kissed me.”_ _ _ _

____“Go on,” Bilbo urged._ _ _ _

____Dwalin looked at his feet nervously, but it was Thorin who began. “I remember it clearly. As Dwalin said, we had been sparring together for years, and we both had just recently come of age. We were in the practicing ring one late afternoon, and we had been at it for hours. It was the first time we had gotten to practice without an audience....”_ _ _ _

_Thorin wiped the sweat from his brow and turned just in time to see Dwalin's attack._ _He countered, but barely, the abrupt and unplanned movements caused his steps to be a bit off-balanced and sent him spiraling towards the ground. He grabbed Dwalin by the tunic, pulling the young guard down with him._ _Thorin landed flat on his back, Dwalin hovering over him braced on his hands. They stayed where they were for a few moments, both desperately trying to catch their breath. Thorin brought a hand up and took the front of Dwalin's tunic again in a firm grip, before pulling him down and pressing their mouths together._

_Dwalin shook off his shock and pressed into Thorin, letting his body settle against the princes._ _Thorin's lips parted, and Dwalin was quick to explore his mouth with an eager tongue. Thorin groaned as their bodies writhed together, his hands came up to tangle in Dwalin's hair as he plundered the larger dwarf's mouth_

_________Dwalin pulled back, searching Thorin's face with dark lust blown eyes. Thorin raised an eyebrow and Dwalin grinned, sitting up on his knees and offering his prince a hand. The prince took it and allowed Dwalin to help him up and the two moved to put away their weapons._  
_“I will get you next time,” Thorin quipped.  
Dwalin couldn't do more than chuckle and shake his head. ___

__

______Thorin's voice trailed off as smiled fondly at the fire, reminiscing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That's when you knew?” Bilbo asked Dwalin eagerly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The larger dwarf gave Thorin a crooked grin. “Aye. That's when I knew.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The king grinned in return. “I did not know the depth of your regard, but I knew at least you were willing to learn and explore with me. I knew how I felt, and I knew you were fond of me, but I underestimated just how much we meant to each other.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dwalin shrugged. “I only assumed you were a young prince, daring to experiment. I did not know what your intentions were, and I did not have time to ask before the dragon came. And honestly, I was enjoying myself too much to truly care how deeply you felt for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__________Thorin's face grew dark and he shook his head.  
“Smaug destroyed more than I care to consider.”  
He stared into his tea cup before his sighed and looked back up at his loves.  
“I think I'm going to lay down. I'm still quite tired.”  
He kissed Bilbo softly before he stood and moved to lean over Dwalin, placing his hands on the arms of the other dwarf's chair and meeting those dark eyes.  
“I am sorry I have always given you such grief over your scars. I did not realize they were symbols of your love and loyalty.”  
He placed a hand at Dwalin's cheek and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

______Dwalin responded eagerly, then his gaze intensified as Thorin broke their kiss.  
“Don' apologize. I would do it all again in a heartbeat.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Thorin shook his head, then pressed his lips to Dwalin's forehead. He gave the guard a smile and made his way across the room to their bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was silent but for the crackling of the fire as Dwalin and Bilbo finished their tea. The hobbit frowned thoughtfully into the flames, before he turned his head and caught Dwalin watching him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What is it, Bilbo?” Dwalin's knowing voice was soft and gravely, and Bilbo sighed before he could make himself answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How is it you were so unaware for so long? And what happened after Smaug came? One would think that after such peril, the two of you would've reached to each other for comfort. How is it that you went for so long, kissing and what not without ever knowing you loved each other so?” Bilbo ended his questions with a furrowed brow directed at Dwalin._ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I suppose we were in denial. At least, I was.”  
Dwalin sighed and glanced at Thorin's silent form on the bed. He assumed the king was already asleep, it never took him long once he was comfortable. He looked back at Bilbo and searched for the words to explain.  
“I never for a moment thought that a future king could want more from me than a quick tumble. I knew the physical way Thorin wanted me, I just never could have guessed it was deeper than that.” 

______“There was more interaction than just a few stolen kisses between you, wasn't there? What happened, after that fist kiss?”  
Dwalin grinned. “It set forth an avalanche of so much more.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it so far! Next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit overkill. Absolute gratuitous smut. Because I'm a terrible person. I'm not sorry.

_The day after that first kiss, Dwalin found himself thinking of the prince as he headed toward the practice rooms. He grinned to himself as he remembered the taste of Thorin on his tongue, and the feel of their bodies pressed so tightly together. He was pulled from his musings when a hand reached out for him from a side corridor, and he found himself yanked into the shadows and pressed into a pillar by the subject of his fantasies._

_Thorin wasted no time and immediately took Dwalin in a heated kiss, grinding his hips into the larger dwarf's roughly. He released Dwalin's mouth and they pressed their foreheads together, their breathing already becoming ragged._

_“Meet me here again. Tonight,” Thorin whispered breathily._

_“You would have me sneak out?” Dwalin asked with a mischievous grin and a cocked eyebrow._

_Thorin gave him a smirk. “Only if you want to.”_

_“I'll come as soon as Balin and my father fall asleep.”_

_Thorin thrust his hips into Dwalin's one last time before he was gone, leaving Dwalin hard and wanting behind the pillar._

_* * * * *_

_Midnight found Dwalin slinking through the halls of the kingdom, eager to see what would await him. It was difficult, getting through the mountain without detection, and he could only imagine the distraction Thorin must have had to set up in order to escape the royal guards. He felt a sense of giddiness as he neared their spot, and he broke into a run as he crossed the hall and nearly dove behind the pillar._

_“Took you long enough,” Thorin stood behind him, his voice breathy in Dwalin's ear. Dwalin couldn't help the shiver that slipped up his spine as the prince laid a soft kiss to neck._

_Dwalin swallowed thickly._  
_“Took a while for Balin to go to bed.”_  
_He exhaled slowly as strong hands wrapped around him to smooth over his chest. His heart was beating frantically as though it were trying to burst from his ribs and his breaths came out ragged and shaky.  
“What- what would my prince have of me this night?”_

__

____

_Thorin grinned against the larger dwarf's heated skin.  
“What are you willing to give?”_

_Dwalin struggled to find coherency as he felt every inch of Thorin press firmly against his back, the prince's cock hard and persistent at the base of his spine.  
“Whatever pleases my future king. I am yours to command.”_

_Thorin's breath caught at the insinuation of those words, and he quickly spun Dwalin around to face him. Their eyes locked, dark and lust filled as Thorin's hands slowly moved to loosen Dwalin's sleep pants. His fingers shook slightly, and he closed his eyes and swallowed before reaching down to wrap his hand around Dwalin's throbbing erection._

_Dwalin groaned and his head fell back at the feel of rough warm skin around him. His mouth dropped open and lewd gasps fell from his lips as Thorin began to stroke him slowly._

_Thorin growled and slammed their lips together, licking his way into Dwalin's mouth as his arousal heightened._

_Dwalin felt his body was no longer under his control. His hips moved of their own accord as he thrusted into Thorin's sure grip, chasing that release he had only ever experienced alone. It didn't take long before it was coiling within him, gaining momentum until it finally snapped and he threw his hand to his mouth to stifle his shout as he came over Thorin's hand._

_Thorin looked down, happy with the fruits of his labor and he met Dwalin's eye before tasting the cum soiling his hand. Dwalin gave a pained moan and pinched his eyes shut, unable to handle looking at Thorin._

_“What's wrong?” Thorin asked, now concerned he had pushed too far._

_Dwalin blinked a few times before he finally met Thorin's eye. He set his hands on the other dwarf's shoulders and guided him back into the wall. He slowly reached down and unlaced Thorin's trousers and took the prince's cock in hand. He leaned in and laved his tongue over Thorin's collar bone.  
“I want to taste you, Your Majesty. Would you let me?”_

_Thorin groaned at the thought. “Y-yes. Please!”_

_Without hesitation, Dwalin dropped to his knees and got a good eyeful of Thorin's perfect cock. His mouth watered as he stroked it reverently, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He leaned in and slowly licked a wet stripe over the shaft, eliciting a desperate groan from the prince. He grinned and repeated the motion, closing his lips around the tip and giving a gentle suck before he pulled back and looked up at the other dwarf._

_Thorin looked completely wrecked. His brow was furrowed and his face screwed up in a nearly pained expression as he looked down at the older dwarf. “Dwalin- Dwalin, please...”_

_Dwalin grinned darkly, even more aroused at the tone of Thorin's pleading voice. He went back to his task, finally closing his mouth around the head of Thorin's cock and slowly taking in the shaft._

_Thorin's hips bucked, shoving his entire length into Dwalin's mouth, and Dwalin had never been so turned on in his life. He grabbed Thorin's hips and urged him on, encouraged by the sounds of his prince coming undone._

_This was unlike anything Dwalin had ever experienced, and he loved every moment. The taste and smell of Thorin's skin, the feeling of Thorin's hands at the back of his head, holding him still as he fucked into Dwalin's mouth with wild abandon. It was all short lived, as Thorin could not hope to hold out for long against the stimulation. His grip tightened in Dwalin's hair and he shouted as he came over Dwalin's tongue._

_Dwalin pulled off and swallowed his mouthful as he stood, helping Thorin steady himself as the prince's legs shook._

_“I'm sorry Dwalin. I should not have used you so.”_

_Dwalin chuckled. “Oh, I did not mind at all.” He pressed another breathless kiss to Thorin's lips. “We should go.”_

_“Yes. It wouldn't do to be caught this way,” Thorin answered. He leaned out of the shadows and glanced down the hall. “If we go now we should make it upstairs before the guards next round.”_

_Every night for several weeks, the two snuck out and met behind the pillar, Thorin and Dwalin finding their preferences and getting comfortable with each other. It was difficult for Dwalin, hiding his true regard for the future king, but he knew to reveal his feelings would only complicate things. Thorin would be expected to marry a dwarrowdam, and to create an heir. There would be no place for the two them in the future. And so, the older dwarf kept his feelings to himself._

_* * * * *_

_A few months after their first encounter, Thror had invited a noble family to the mountain. The eldest daughter was to be presented as a potential match for Thorin. The agreement would unite Erebor with a wealthy noble family and strengthen trade in the kingdom._

_The throne room was full when the family arrived, and all of Erebor's nobility were present as the young dam was offered to the prince. Dwalin's heart nearly broke in his chest when King Thror agreed to consider the offer. He stormed out the moment he was able, stomping his way to the training ground._

_“What's got you in such foul spirits?” Thorin's voice made Dwalin jump, and the newly appointed guard grumbled as the prince caught up to him._

_“Nothin. Just don't trust that family is all,” Dwalin attempted to sound indifferent, but failed completely._

_“And why exactly is that?” Thorin asked as they walked into the training rooms._

_“I just don't!” Dwalin yelled, stripping off his outer layers until he was left in his thin undershirt and trousers._

_“Don't lie to me!” Thorin demanded, blocking Dwalin from taking up his weapon._

_Dwalin scowled, clenching his fists at his sides._

_“Tell me what is bothering you!” Thorin put his hands firmly on the larger dwarf's shoulders and looked up into those pain filled eyes. He growled in frustration when his demands were met with silence, and he shoved Dwalin away in defeat._

_Dwalin stepped forward, shoving Thorin back and the two stared at each other in furious disbelief. They moved at the same moment, grabbing and pulling at each other's clothes, and Dwalin growled when Thorin kissed him, biting at his lips. He shoved Thorin away, scowling in frustration._

_“That dam is not good enough! And your grandfather is a fool for even considering this agreement!” Dwalin finally yelled._

_Thorin moved quickly, swinging a foot behind Dwalin's ankle and shoved him, tripping him to the ground. “That is not for you to decide,” he declared, moving to kneel over Dwalin's stunned form._

_“Hit me,” Dwalin whispered._

_“What?” Thorin asked in surprise._

_“Hit me!” Dwalin bellowed._

_Thorin gave Dwalin a half-hearted slap, and Dwalin grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down for a kiss._

_“You better take my pants off now, or get the hell off me,” Dwalin growled softly._

_Thorin took no time, pulling their remaining clothes off before he looked at Dwalin uncertainly.  
“What do you want me to do?” _

_Dwalin's heart nearly broke seeing the lost look on Thorin's face. They had never gone beyond touching and blow-jobs, and this was not the way Dwalin had imagined their first time happening. But he couldn't bring himself to stop, good intentions be damned, and so he set his hands soothingly on Thorin's shoulders.  
“Grab some of the weapon oil. Over there.”_

_Thorin went to do as he had been bid, locking the door as he went to ensure they wouldn't be interrupted. He returned to Dwalin quickly, eager to experience something new. He took a deep breath, settling between Dwalin's legs. He knew how this worked, had heard many tales, but never had he done it himself. He took up a good measure of oil, then looked at Dwalin hesitantly.  
“I do not wish to hurt you.”_

_Dwalin shook his head. “You won't.”_

_Thorin nodded and ran his oiled fingers along the cleft of Dwalin's ass. He glanced up to watch the older dwarf's face as he slid the tip of his finger in. Dwalin's breath hitched, and Thorin, encouraged, pushed his finger in up to his second knuckle. He moved it around a bit, until the big dwarf was panting beneath him._

_“Good enough. Now, Thorin,” Dwalin demanded breathily._

_Thorin slicked his cock, then lined up quickly with Dwalin's hole. He pushed in the tiniest bit, and Dwalin reached up and grabbed him, pulling him in to the hilt. Thorin gasped, overwhelmed by the hot channel gripping at him so tightly._

_“Alright?” Dwalin asked in concern._

_“Ye- yes. Yes I'm.....” Thorin struggled to find coherency, and yelled when Dwalin pushed down against him. His hands scrambled at sweaty hips, holding them in place as he slowly began to thrust._

_Dwalin was not entirely prepared for the amount of pleasure assaulting him. His wildest dreams did not do justice to the feeling of Thorin inside him. His eyes rolled back and he grabbed at Thorin's hands, desperate for more.  
“Thorin... choke me.”_

_Thorin set his hands at Dwalin's throat, gently at first, but then he began to squeeze lightly as it made Dwalin moan and squirm all the more. He couldn't keep it steady for long, and soon he was thrusting into Dwalin in earnest, and the two were lost and overwhelmed with blinding pleasure. Dwalin came first, yelling Thorin's name into the empty chamber as he came hotly over his stomach. Thorin came shortly after, unable to hold out, then collapsed in a panting heap on Dwalin's chest._

_It was a few moments before Thorin regained his whits, and he rolled off of Dwalin, grateful for having locked the door._

_“Did I hurt you?” Thorin asked, glancing at Dwalin sidelong._

_“Not nearly enough,” Dwalin answered with a chuckle._

_The interludes stopped after Erebor was taken. There wasn't time for flights of fancy and Dwalin and Thorin had to mature very quickly. Dwalin was determined to protect Thorin from whatever came, and Thorin tried his hardest to encourage his defeated people. His father and grandfather were already lost to madness, and Thorin did all he could to hinder their foolishness._

_Everything changed even more so after the battle for Azanulbizar. Dwalin watched as his prince became a cold and distant king, and all but stopped speaking. Dwalin attempted to approach Thorin many times, but was always met with regal indifference. He knew Thorin was hurting, and he felt powerless to help. The king was unreachable, silent and emotionless._

_It was many weeks later, when Thorin gathered a group of dwarves to go with him to seek work in a town of men. They had split up into groups, spreading out to find work in surrounding villages, as the area could not sustain them all together. Thorin had taken Dwalin and less then fifty others to find work with the blacksmiths, and they had graciously been offered rooms for the night._

_Dwalin joined the group in drink at the tavern, but Thorin turned in early, claiming need for a long bath and sleep. Dwalin stayed behind for a while, but decided to check on his king before turning in himself._

_Dwalin tentatively pushed the door open, not wanting to wake the king if he were sleeping. His eyes scanned the room, using the low light of the dying fire to pick out the form of Thorin laying beneath the blankets. It took him a moment to realize Thorin was awake, and then he heard a breathy sob from the pillow._

_Dwalin slid into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He slowly approached the bed then carefully sat at Thorin's side. He set a hand gently on Thorin's hip, and it was quickly covered by Thorin's own._

_All was still for a moment, until Thorin's shaky whispers broke the silence._  
_“I can see them, Dwalin.”_  
___The king swallowed and took a shuddering breath._  
___“Frerin. My grandfather.” ___  
_He sniffled and shook his head._  
_“Our people. Slain. Covered in their own blood. I can hear their screams every time I close my eyes.”_

____

_____ _

_Dwalin swallowed._  
_“I see them too, Thorin. I'm sorry.”_  
_He didn't know what more to say to offer comfort, and so he fell back on his determination to serve his king._  
_“What can I do?”_

_____ _

_“Make me feel..... something else. Something other than the darkness and pain,” Thorin sat up and locked Dwalin in an intense stare._

_There was nothing but the sound of their breath and the crackle of the fire, then Dwalin lunged forward and took Thorin in a fierce kiss. He shoved the king down into the mattress and grabbed one of his legs, pulling it up and against his hip so he could grind their lengths together._

_Thorin moaned into his mouth, his hands scrambling at Dwalin's back until he had a good grip on his tunic. Dwalin broke their kiss so Thorin could pull the offending fabric off, then Dwalin was on him again, his tongue and teeth mapping their way along the column of Thorin's throat, then down over his chest. He licked and sucked at Thorin's nipples, then worked his way down a solid stomach._

_Dwalin was everywhere. His mouth a hot wet pleasure over Thorin's heated skin, his hands moving over Thorin's thighs and up and down his sides, pulling the king from his own mind until all he could think or feel was Dwalin and the fierce passion upon him. Thorin ran his hands up Dwalin's arms and along his shoulders, finally planting them at the hair at the back of the larger dwarf's head. His head flung back and he cried out in sheer pleasure when Dwalin's mouth wrapped around his cock._

_Dwalin moved his mouth over Thorin's length a few times, urging the king's hips to move until the other dwarf was fucking up into his mouth. He moaned around the hard pulsing length, relishing every sound he could coax from Thorin's lips._

_Thorin chased his orgasm, moaning and gasping as Dwalin's tongue ran along his length on every thrust. Finally, his hips stilled and he came hard into Dwalin's mouth._

_Dwalin did not let go until every drop was wrung from his king. And even then, he did not stop. He lifted Thorin's legs and threw them over his shoulders and shifted closer to the king. Without a pause, he drug his tongue over Thorin's stones, then down until he was pressing it against his hole. Thorin gasped as the wet muscle pressed into him, the over-stimulation a welcome distraction. He pressed down into Dwalin's face, urging the larger dwarf's tongue deeper._

_Dwalin hummed in contentment, and Thorin writhed in response, surprised to find he was already getting hard again. Dwalin pulled away and sat up, quickly ripping his trousers off and lining up with Thorin's hole. He shoved his cock in, and Thorin shouted as he was filled so abruptly. He wrapped his legs around Dwalin's waist and pulled him close, making the other dwarf fall forward and catch himself with his hands and either side of Thorin's head._

_Dwalin thrusted roughly, pounding into Thorin fast and hard and found his release deep within the king. Then, Thorin's hands were at his chest and he was being shoved onto his back. Thorin clambered between his legs and spit callously into his hand, slicking himself slightly before he shoved into Dwalin. Dwalin threw his head back and he groaned at the sharp pleasure-pain as Thorin began to fuck him._

_Dwalin's eyes rolled back when Thorin's hands wrapped around his throat. He came again when Thorin squeezed, causing lights to pop in Dwalin's vision as the king again met his release. They gasped for breath, covered in sex and sweat and Thorin collapsed on Dwalin's chest. He wrapped his arms around his dearest friend, burying his face in the coarse hair on Dwalin's chest as sobs wracked his frame._

_Dwalin held Thorin all through the night, letting the king cry himself out until the sun's first light peaked in through the windows. ___

__

“I remember that night,” Thorin's voice was thick with emotion as it carried across the room. 

Dwalin and Bilbo startled at the king's declaration coming so suddenly from where they had been sure he was sleeping. 

Thorin sat up, eyes shining and hair mussed from the pillows. He rose from the bed, moving slowly across the room.  
“I remember what a comfort you were to me, in the aftermath of such devastation,” he lowered himself to sit next to Dwalin at the hearth. “It was then I realized how deeply you felt for me.” 

Dwalin grinned as Thorin placed a hand at the back of his head and pulled him close to press their foreheads together. 

Bilbo smiled fondly as he watched the exchange, reveling in their devotion.  
“That is a sad and beautiful story,” the hobbit said softly. 

Thorin turned to face the hobbit, giving him a solemn nod.  
“Aye, it was. Sad and beautiful.”  
He turned back to Dwalin with a glint in his eye.  
“And I never quite thanked you properly.” 

“No need for it, Thorin,” Dwalin reassured his king. 

“Yes, there is plenty need for it.”  
Thorin repositioned himself onto his knees and leveled Dwalin with a hungry stare. “Now, I want you to do with me as you will.” 

The larger dwarf shook his head.  
“No, you don't need to do that.” 

“I want to.” Thorin's voice was firm and sure, and so Dwalin stemmed his objections. He approached the king, and finally leaned in and kissed him. 

Dwalin pulled away and got up to his feet, untying his laces as he went. Thorin's breaths came in short gasps as Dwalin freed his length and reached behind Thorin, taking a good handful of his hair and yanking Thorin's head back to he could look him in the eye. 

Thorin parted his lips slightly as Dwalin slid the head of his shaft over them, the king's tongue darting out to taste, but the hold on his hair kept him from doing more. 

Bilbo watched with bated breath as Dwalin's eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped back slightly as he allowed Thorin to take his cock into the heat of his mouth. The hobbit quickly loosened his own trousers and took himself in hand, stroking in time with Dwalin's hips as the warrior fucked Thorin's mouth. 

Dwalin looked back down at the king, meeting lust blown eyes as hips began to stutter. He gasped and moaned Thorin's name as he pulled out of the king's mouth, watching as he painted Thorin's lips with his release. Thorin leaned forward, tongue out and lips parted. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as cum hit his mouth. 

Thorin opened his eyes, meeting Dwalin's darkly as he licked the last drops from the tip of Dwalin's cock. Dwalin gasped and his legs shook uncontrollably with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He dropped to the floor and flopped onto his back, panting and groaning in satisfaction. 

Bilbo whimpered next to Dwalin, overcome with his own arousal. 

“To the bed?” Thorin asked the hobbit with a feral grin. 

Bilbo scrambled eagerly to his feet, following Thorin to the bedside as Dwalin lay panting on the floor. Thorin eased Bilbo onto the mattress, yanking his pants from his hips and immediately taking Bilbo's cock in to his mouth. Bilbo mewled in pleasure as Thorin worked his mouth over the hobbit's length. His hips pulsed at the onslaught of Thorin's tongue and he wove his fingers into Thorin's hair as he neared his peak. 

“Thorin! Thorin I'm- I-”  
Bilbo cried out as he finally came, his hands fisting Thorin's hair roughly, holding the king's head still as he pushed to the back of Thorin's mouth. 

When Bilbo had gone limp beneath him, Thorin pushed himself to his knees, admiring his handiwork. 

“You look awfully pleased with yourself,” Dwalin teased as he sat down on the bed beside the king. 

“Indeed. I am,” Thorin answered without hesitation. He grinned at Dwalin, then gasped in surprise when the larger dwarf shoved him onto his back. 

“I believe you have been left wanting,” Dwalin announced as he straddled Thorin's waist. He reached over the king's head and grabbed the tin from the nightstand. He opened it and reached down to slick Thorin's cock. 

Thorin hummed lightly in appreciation as he watched the warrior line himself up. He took a sharp inhale as the tip of his cock pressed against the tight ring of muscle, then he moaned when Dwalin finally sank down, burying Thorin's shaft in tight heat. Thorin's hands found Dwalin's waist and they moved in tandem, thrusting and arching as they gained momentum. 

Dwalin leaned down and took Thorin's mouth in a kiss, stroking the king's bearded cheek reverently. He pulled back a bit, meeting lust blown blue eyes and urged his body to move faster. His legs were burning, his lungs fit to burst, but he would not stop until the king was satisfied. 

Finally, Thorin's eyelids flickered and his breathing became more labored, little groans escaping on every exhale. His hands tightened on Dwalin's waist, then he slammed into him, his back bowing as his hips stuttered as he came deep in the warrior's heat. 

The dwarves collapsed in a heap on the mattress, hearts pounding and lungs gasping for oxygen after so much exertion. 

Bilbo looked over fondly as Dwalin fell next to him, and the hobbit was quick to settle against the warrior's heated skin. Thorin rolled over, throwing his arm over the other two and laying a soft kiss to Dwalin's shoulder. Bilbo nestled in and Dwalin buried his face in honeyed curls and they quickly drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smut balls. Hope you liked!!! Let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all loved it!  
> Comments welcome! Please tell me what you think


End file.
